


【TSN】玫瑰人生

by Vesuvius_Summer_Embers



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, inderict
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers/pseuds/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers
Summary: Des yeux qui font baiser les miens 他的双唇吻我的眼。Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche 嘴边掠过他的笑影。Voila le portrait sans retouche 这就是他最初的形象。De l’homme auquel j’appartiens 这个男人，我属于他。Quand il me prend dans ses bras 当他拥我入怀。Je vois la vie en rose 我看见玫瑰色的人生……——《La Vie En Rose》，Eidth Piaf





	【TSN】玫瑰人生

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇中秋节贺文，希望大家中秋节快乐，生活像月饼一样甜蜜。
> 
> 很令我懊丧，因为这还是不及格。写文中途，自己都看不下去。如果有什么不满意的地方，还请大家多多提出意见。

“我不觉得他有什么值得同情之处。现在他遂了自己的心意了，我理应祝福他。和他兄弟遨游在漂浮着的水流里面，腐烂到骨头，到粉末，被鱼吃进去，那些鱼交配，产卵，他们糅合成一个整体——他们亲密最有力的证明。要不是我和他做了彻头彻尾的仇人，我是会祝福他的。”

达斯汀和克里斯对视了一眼。

“他的确有点匆匆忙忙。”克里斯审慎地说，“我们向他和你——”

“我就不必了。”

“——都致以哀悼。但现在你的当务之急应该是解决麻烦，而不是，”他顿了一下：“轻松。”

“除非你想放弃财产。”达斯汀说。

“开玩笑。我的钱也在里面。我还是要生活的。卡梅伦·文克莱沃斯可以死得轻轻松松，也应该给我活得轻轻松松的权利。说到这一点——我是不是话太多了？”

“你用的时间很短。”克里斯说。

“那就好。我有这个权利，因为我对他已经仁至义尽。我努力过了。结果是他就应该和他那个弟弟维持这种反人类的嗜好，我不阻拦他们。卡梅伦·文克莱沃斯对我尽了什么义务？要不是他的不负责任，如今我也不必这么费尽心思，追求本应属于我的一切。叫我怎么办?我没有办法自己繁殖。”

“你可以假装呀。”达斯汀自鸣得意、兴致勃勃地说，“我看小说经常看见。十月过后，我们就去外面买来一个孩子。”

马克转过头，脸上和平日一样，没有什么生气，但克里斯看懂了他的眼神。后者开口说：“达斯汀，别幼稚了。万一罗勒先生请医生来看，我们就玩完了。而且，买个孩子？风险太大。”

“那么我看不出还有什么好主意。”达斯汀泄了气。

“他可以自己生一个。”

“可他不能自体繁殖——等等，克里斯，你是说……?基督啊。”

“我不信基督。”

“你会同意这个吗？”

“我看不出有什么不同意的必要。”马克说，“我还是那句话，卡梅伦·文克莱沃斯享有什么权利，我就应该享有什么权利。何况他已经死在了贝纳第湖。还是和他兄弟一起。现在这两个人可以在地狱里享受永恒业火的灼烧了——连灰烬都要堆积在一起，我是不愿意去搅和他们的。富人才有善良的权利。你们怎么看?”

克里斯说：“我们要抓紧时间。”

马克根本不知道自己要选谁，几乎凭着一股报复的热情看中了辛恩·帕克尔。他符合马克心中列出的一切条件：单身，风流倜傥，放纵不羁，等等等等。他们是在一个聚会上遇见的，离上文那次谈话不过三天之久。目前，在这个镇上，卡梅伦·文克莱沃斯的死讯只有马克和他的两位挚友知道，所以他作为一个已婚人士，还是享有健康地寻欢作乐的权利。他屡屡向着帕克尔先生莞尔一笑，大家都知道，少笑语的好看的人笑起来是怎样一副情态。帕克尔先生并非心如铁石，他频频回应马克的秋波，认真专注，酒不醉人人自醉，但是两个人中，像是马克更醉一些。

又一次，帕克尔先生说了一句妙语，惹得席上之人开怀大笑，而他则冲着马克眨眼示意，还伴随一个微笑，马克不由为之心旷神怡。这时候，他身旁的克里斯猛地一拐马克的手肘。

“你是不是疯了？”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“你看中他了。我看的出来。但是马克，不能是他。就算是达斯汀，也会和我一个意见。难道你不明白他有多风流吗？”

“那正好。风流人物不会在意一个夜晚，不会关心夜晚之后的遗产。”

“风流人物人品难以担保。他可能会出卖你，也可能会要挟你。今晚你的兴趣所在人人都能看明白，我们不能冒这个险。”

“他很有钱。”

“有钱的人多半无法安于贫困。”

马克咬住了下唇，分外挫败。“我应该按照什么标准选择？”

“我和达斯汀会想办法。”

五天后，马克见到了爱德华多。克里斯介绍他为“爱德华多·撒韦林”，但这个名字对于马克来说太过异国，他简简单单将其省略为“华多”——在心里。这是一个高个子的强壮男人，浓眉毛压着眼睛，肉鼻子，上下嘴唇厚薄未免太不均匀，一笑起来就显得傻气。对答之间，他总显得有些局促不安，好像那一身朴素的暗调衣服太小了，拘束了他的自由。他们握手时，他手心硬硬的老茧把马克给硌着了。马克和他聊了几句天气，他才渐渐舒展开来，但又好像太过关注于天气这个话题了。两人对坐片刻后，马克借口去看看厨房，出来后问达斯汀：“他是干什么的？”

“你没见过他吗？他是你们家的园丁。”

达斯汀说出这句话后，立刻瞧着马克，一脸自知有错的表情。马克向前走了几步，说：“一个园丁？你们就找不到别人了吗？”

“呃……他，他很安全，很善良……”达斯汀结结巴巴的，他也知道这些理由说服不了马克。果然，后者说：“善良有什么用？”

达斯汀叹了一口气。“对你来说好。马克，我知道你不喜欢这个人，但就装作喜欢他吧。他什么也不知道，以为你喜欢他呢。他长得……也还可以，至少很高，辛恩比他漂亮，但如果他也有钱的话，是能与辛恩匹敌的。”

“他不知道？”

“甩掉一个以为你爱他的人，比甩掉一个以为你在利用他的人简单多了。”

“不是以为，就是利用。”

“不管怎样，我还是要重复一遍当初的问题。你同意吗？我不觉得这样道德。我知道卡梅伦·文克莱沃斯也不道德，但是那是两回事。”

“我的答案还是那样。”

“好吧。”达斯汀摇了摇头，说道，“我会帮你。”

“那么，让我们开始吧。你之前有过几个女人？”

马克坐在床沿上，只披着一件薄薄的白睡衣，一眼就看得出来里面是光溜溜的躯体。他踢去了拖鞋，两只纤细白皙、足弓深深的脚裸着，大拇指一上一下地动弹。他扬起头看着爱德华多：“只是想知道我们之间是否足以匹敌。”

这句话刚一说完，爱德华多就上前一步，吻住了他的嘴唇。马克起先往后退了一点点，接着又忍不住凑上前去。感觉很新奇。他喜欢新奇的东西。爱德华多的舌尖抹过他的下唇，而他的心为之一颤。一瞬间，他希望那条柔软的舌头滑进他的口中。

他想错了。那两瓣嘴唇挪到他的下巴，他的腮颊，贴到他颤动的眼皮上。他既想向前，又想退后。他没来得及选择——爱德华多两条有力的手臂箍住了他。然后是额头。卷发。

“现在你知道了吗？”爱德华多贴着他的耳畔喃喃。他微微一笑，感到自己被抽走了所有力气，软绵绵依靠在爱德华多的怀中。

“你还没告诉我那个问题的答案。”

“我只有过一个女人。”爱德华多睡意昏沉地说。“你不困吗？亲爱的。已经很晚啦。何况这又是一个月前的问题。”

“一个女人？”马克有些惊讶，因为爱德华多非常娴熟，非常乐意探索。

“珂芮思娣·李。这是她的名字。”爱德华多懒洋洋地抱紧了马克，“一个很风流的女人。黑头发，丹凤眼。你呢？”

“一个男人。卡梅伦·文克莱沃斯。我丈夫。”

“这个我知道，他还有一个双胞胎兄弟。他们俩有时会来看我种的花。”

“你种的是什么花？”

“庄园里的所有。我记得卡梅伦以前总是讨要玫瑰，你喜欢玫瑰吗？”

马克沉思一会后答道：“卡梅伦看上去不像是会喜欢玫瑰的样子。”

“这我就不明白了。他弟弟——他是叫泰勒吧——看起来倒是很喜欢。我也很喜欢。你喜欢吗？”

“卡梅伦喜欢的东西我都不喜欢。”

爱德华多吃吃地笑了起来，像是闷在被子里，马克的颈背给洒上了热气，有些痒。“可他喜欢你。”

“……”

爱德华多不知道什么时间睡了过去。马克很轻松，这样他就不用骗他了。他不愿意和他说，卡梅伦并不喜欢自己。岂止是并不喜欢，他们俩是互相憎恨。

不知道为什么，欺骗爱德华多让他有一种罪恶感。因为爱德华多算是他的仆人，又是他的情人。他们不应该再纠缠在一起了。马克的身体已经出现了他们三个梦寐以求的异常，让地狱里相依相偎的那两个复制品妒忌、愤怒。他们应该分开，马克应该随便找个什么理由推开他。他知道爱德华多不会找麻烦的，他就是这样一个人，克里斯的眼光没有错。

但是，他们还是在一起，晚上，爱德华多走到马克房间的门前，起先带着羞涩、腼腆，后来是灿烂明媚的笑颜。门一打开他们就拥抱，在走廊深重的夜风里急切寻找彼此的嘴唇。爱德华多反手把门关上，低下头，意乱情迷，眼睛里搅动着一大团一大团星光与火焰。他的衣服散乱一地。只有他的衣服，马克在开门前，就把睡衣剥下，只把自己交付给他。隔着衣服，他们的身体相互亲吻，硬碰硬，短兵相接，跌跌撞撞倒在床上。爱德华多进入马克的身体时，马克不由得叫喊出声，一瞬间表情波动得那么大，好像平静的湖水骤经风雨。他们一同喘息着，呻吟着，爱德华多毫不松懈地紧盯着马克的面孔，让马克不由得转过脸去，闭上眼睛。好像整个世界都不复存在，除了这个房间，这一张床，其他都只不过是汪洋大海，其重要程度大概只相当于蛛网，或者尘埃。那一瞬间他咬住嘴唇，从软绵绵的云端跌落，而爱德华多扳过他的脸来，大眼睛注视着他——从来没有人这样注视着他。他的嘴唇如同夜晚的风，那样沉重地压下来。

余韵散尽后，他们的肢体缠绕着，心满意足地感受着对方沉甸甸、汗淋淋的身体，暂时什么话都不想说。想说的时候，马克惊讶自己怎么能找出这么多话来和别人说，他往外迸出一句句小小的句子，自以为很沉重，好像说出这些话已经耗尽力气了，但爱德华多笑着，轻轻念诵出下一句，他的话语一下子就把那些重量移走了。

“你为什么要和他结婚？我看得出来你不喜欢他。”

“我父母。他们觉得他是个好男人。”马克撇了撇嘴，“无非觉得他有钱，相貌堂堂，大多数人觉得满足这两条也就可以算作好男人了。你见过他。我不明白你为什么总要提起他。尤其是在这种时候。你的毫不避讳让我怀疑你的感情。我们两个本应该……同流合污的。”

“这不叫同流合污。”爱德华多转头亲了亲他，“因为你不爱他。”

“你看得对。不爱他——也许曾经爱过，但那种程度就和我的汗毛差不多长，而且不能算我的错。你觉得他怎么样？”

“非常英俊。坦率，矜持。他很清楚自己是个贵族，很重视这一点。”

“但是我们合不来。”

“人和人合不来的原因有很多种……我不知道你的想法，但我是说，我觉得——”

“我们合得来。”马克微笑了一下。爱德华多惊喜地笑了，像太阳光反射到月亮。

不过最后爱德华多还是知道了。

“你得告诉他。”克里斯说，“和他分手。”

马克坐在书桌后，盯着光亮的红木桌面，一言不发。

“我在思考。”最后他抬起头来说道，“也许再等几天。”

“马上，人们就会知道卡梅伦的死讯。本来我们应该提早让大家知道你的消息的，但是这件事情不能让撒韦林知道。你喜欢他吗?”

克里斯的最后一句话尖锐而肯定，如同马克的回答：“不。”

克里斯紧盯着马克：“没有说谎？”

“没有。”

“啊。所以你一直在利用我——你看中了我什么？我也一直在问自己这一点！”

爱德华多站在门口，头发湿漉漉的，一大颗雨水砸落到地板上。他又快又重地说出这些话，眼光像刀子一样。

马克从头到脚把他看了一遍。刹那间他完全愣住了。他没有打算今天。他什么衣服都没有穿，风一吹过来汗毛直立。他们卧室的窗被呼啸的夜风推开，咣当直响。

“你在说什么胡话？”

“呵。”爱德华多竟然笑了出来，“我是谁的替代品？”

“什么？你的意思是谁？”

“辛恩·帕克尔。你本来要诱惑他对不对？你也不喜欢他，你只是想要一个孩子！因为该死的卡梅伦·文克莱沃斯——噢，我忘了，他已经死了。因为你要继承他的财产就必须要有一个孩子，要不然他的那位叔叔就不会让你继承财产，安心做一辈子贵族！那么我算什么?在你眼里我又算什么？你打算和我怎么样？”

爱德华多的声音越来越低，最后的那句话，只比平常语速稍稍快些，稍稍颤抖些。

他说的都对。对极了。

他是怎么知道的？

“回答我。”他低语道。

这句话像是拧开了开关。

“这是公平交易。你做了你想做的事，我做了我想做的事。难道你不喜欢吗？”

爱德华多猛然颤抖了一下。

“是的，我喜欢。”他们就这样对立在门前，片刻后，他这样说。“我喜欢。”他抓住马克的一只手腕，一直把他拉到床上。他俯下身去，狠狠吻着马克的嘴唇。马克本能地反抗他，推他，踢他，但是他好像突然清醒过来，站起身，离开了，好像从来没来过。以后也没有。

马克嘴唇上的伤口还没愈合，爱德华多便已销声匿迹。

他站在小屋前，眺望着四周的风景。海浪涌动，送到他鼻端挟着泪水气味的海风。草地蔓延。一株株玫瑰在风中抖动着惨绿的小小叶子，它们的花朵已经开始凋谢，如同少女褪色的红靥。

爱德华多透过窗口望着他。爱德华多没有变老，毕竟，他们仅仅分别了六个月。那张熟悉的面孔从窗口隐没了。

“我还以为你不会见我了呢。”呼吸间，海风轻轻飘进马克的嘴唇之间。

“这是巧合吗？”爱德华多并不看着他，而是伸出左手，虚虚笼住他的花儿。

“不是。”

爱德华多终于转过头来。初冬的上午，你忽然发觉窗外絮絮洒落小雪时，会有一种无害的惊讶，爱德华多也像是望着窗外风花那样地望着他。

“我最讨厌巧合。”马克解释道，“如果一段关系只能靠巧合来支撑，那么它本质上是可悲的。”“那么一开始也不是巧合吗？”“没错。”“这是一种很罕见的看法。我搞不懂你——”“比如说，这次见面就不是巧合。我一直在找你。”

爱德华多双手掩住了脸，抬起头来。“为什么？”

“我看不出这有什么回答的必要。”“如果答案真的那么明确，你应该当时就告诉我。”“我不知道为什么没有和你说。”“那么，现在呢？”

也许我要失去他了。马克如此想道。在过去的六个月里，他已经不再为自己的这种想法而惊奇。好像爱德华多本来就是他的。克里斯和达斯汀并不理解，他为什么会去寻找一个仆人，一个下等人。这种人只适合玩玩。但是马克不爱讲道理，他从来都希望能由着自己的性子来。此时此刻，他希望留住爱德华多。

“你知道吗？”马克轻声说，“我希望你来为她取名。”

“她?”

“你的女儿。你和我的女儿。”

“我们的?你生下了——”

“是的，是的。”马克点着头，“你不想见见她吗？她现在还是个小小的、软绵绵的东西，可爱得像个玩具。她的头发是褐色的，我不知道将来会不会卷。她的眼睛像你，也是棕褐色的琥珀眼睛，很大很亮。她现在只会哼哼唧唧，哭着要吃东西或者尿尿……我觉得她很像你。她会喜欢你的，她想要你留在她身边。”

最后一句当然是傻话，爱德华多看上去也没有信。马克实在不知道该怎么办。

“那么……她妈妈想吗？”

这话好像一个调侃，因为爱德华多唇边牵扯出一条淡淡的笑纹，与他们夜晚时相对，那种全然迷恋的笑容截然不同。他很漂亮，马克情不自禁这样想到。他心上厚重的雾悄然散尽。

“一开始我实在是气坏了。我以为……你喜欢我。我们都还年轻，我以为有些事情可以不那么重要。我以为你是犯傻——对于一个你这种阶级的人来说，对我这种人动了感情就是犯傻。但你终究还是一个上等人。”

“我很抱歉。”马克说，“我没有选择。起先，不是我挑选了你，是我的朋友，他们觉得你是个好人。但是后来我希望你能——”

“我能。”爱德华多说道。

他转过身，朝玫瑰花的更深处走去。马克跟上他。在小屋面前他们停下来，爱德华多拾起地上的一把剪刀，马克这才看见，在他身前的那株玫瑰上，还绽放着一朵， 它柔软如同丝绒的花瓣微微蜷缩着，但仍然新鲜，娇媚。爱德华多剪下了它，递给他。

之前，当他依照卡梅伦·文克莱沃斯的吩咐，剪下一支支新鲜的花朵时，他内心满是期盼，不知道会是谁把它插在花瓶里，他想到那位年轻的夫人，他希望也拥有一个人，可以分享这种无尽的渴盼。

“小心。”他声音低沉地说道，“它有很多刺，你可能会被刺伤——但它仍然美得令人心动，不是吗？”

已经是深沉的夜晚了，他们终于可以在海风和玫瑰的香气里交换唇齿，旁若无人。


End file.
